The Queen
by aigis13
Summary: dimana dia menghilang lagi?
1. Chapter 1

Yey fanfic saya hm…sebenernya ini udah kesekiankalinya saya bikin fanfic dan inilah yang menurut saya paling berhasil.

**Disclaimer:**Bleach punya Tite Kubo, saya hanya meminjam para chara yang saya suka.

**Summary:** semuanya sudah direnggut darinya, sekarang dia sengsara dan ketakutan dalam hidupnya. Akankah yang sudah hilang akan kembali menolongnya?

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Romance/drama

Bacalah dan review!

The Queen

Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padaku? Aku ingin mengakhirinya,tapi aku tak sanggup. Kalian sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di kastil ini, aku tersisksa disini. Tolong aku. Aku tidak mempunyai hidupku lagi, mereka semua hanya memperalatku karena sebuah kekuasaan dan tahta.

"yang mulia, ini saatnya istirahat" kata seorang dayang.

"itu bisa dilakukan nanti kan? Aku masih ingin disini" jawaban dingin dari sang yang mulia.

"kamu bisa sakit kalau kamu tidak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dayang" seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"apakah semua yang dikatakan dayang ini harus aku lakukan? Apa dayang ini mempunyai kuasa atas diriku?" pertanyaan tajam dilontarkan pada orang itu.

"bukan dayang ini, tapi akulah yang memberi perintah untuk mendampingimu dan mengawalmu termasuk untuk menyuruhmu istirahat!" jawab orang itu tajam.

Sang yang mulia beranjak dari tempat duduknya diiringi dengan dayang yang tadi menyuruhnya istirahat, sang yang mulia berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sempat dijadikan tempat perdebatan kecil.

"dengar Hisagi, semuanya adalah milikku dan kamu tidak berhak memberikan perintah pada siapapun di kastil ini tanpa seijinku. Kamu hanya sebuah simbol yaang tidak berarti bagiku" perkataaan itu dilontarkan saat yang mulia berjalan melewati Hisagi.

"ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan kamu tidak mau melupakannya?" tanya Hisagi pada sang yang mulia di sela langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"aku tidak akan melupakan perbuatan kotormu dan semua pengikutmu itu" sang yang mulia meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Rukia, aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku dan cepat atau lambat kamu akan melupakan dia" gumam Hisagi yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Dewa, tolong berikan petunjukMu ada dimana Ichigo sekarang. Apakah dia sudah melupakan aku?" sang yang mulia berdo'a dengan sangat hikmat meminta jawaban.

"cepat atau lambat Dewa akan memberi anda petunjuk" seorang miko menghampiri sang yang mulia.

"aku tahu, tapi kapan?" yang mulia menundukkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya waktu sudah ditentukan, anda hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan Dewa" sang miko duduk bersimpuh disebelah sang yang mulia.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." sang yang mulia mulai meneteskan air mata.

"anda hebat bisa menahan semua perasaan benci anda pada raja sekarang sampai seperti ini, apakah anda sudah menyerah dengan semua ini? Maaf saya ingin menuntut sesuatu. Saya hanya ingin anda terus bertahan sampai semua selesai." Sang miko membelai rambut sang yang mulia.

"semuanya telah meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini, harapanku hanya Ichigo. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti sekarang dia ada dimana, aku sendirian di dunia ini." Tangisan sang yang mulia semakin deras.

"anda tidak sendiri, banyak orang yang menyayangi anda tapi anda tidak mengetahuinya" kata sang miko memberi semangat.

Sang yang mulia memeluk sang miko yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Miko itu bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang amat tersiksa karena sebuah siksaan yang terus menderanya dan tidak mempunyai tempat untuk menumpahkan seluruh kelelahannya selama ini. Kelelahan sang yang mulia hanya ditumpahkan dengan berdo'a meminta petunjuk dimana sang kekasih yang telah hilang dalam perang, berharap bisa menemukannya dan membawanya pulang kembali dalam pelukannya.

"kita bisa menggunakan Ichigo untuk merebut kerajaannya" kata seseorang dengan senyum rubahnya.

"rencana yang cerdik Gin" puji sang pemimpin kelompok.

"lalu bagaimana susunan rencananya?" taya anak buah yang berkulit gelap.

"kita langsung serang saja ke wilayah kerajaannya besok dan gunakan wewenang Ichigo sebagai raja" terang orang yang bernama Gin.

"jadi bagaimana tuan Aizen?" tanya orang yang berkulit gelap.

"kita lakukan kudeta!" orang yang disebut Aizen menunjukkan senyum liciknya.

Suasana remang-remang dari cahaya obor memberikan kesan kemisteriusan kelompok itu yang bertempat di tengah-tengah hutan, kelompok yang sudah berhasil menemukan Raja dari kerajaan Sa, Ichigo. Sebuah cara yang amat sangat licik untuk mendapatkan wilayah kekuasaan, melakukan kudeta dengan menculik dan memperalat Raja.

Ruin.

Sebuah kelompok yang telah menculik Raja Ichigo saat perang yang sudah dirancang oleh kelompok Ruin sendiri, kelompok ini merupakan kelompok yang sudah mempunyai dendam sejak dulu pada kerajaan Sa, awalnya kelompok Ruin hanyalah sebuah desa yang terletak di perbatasan kerajaan Sa dengan kerajaan Roku. Akibat dari perbuatan raja terdahulu yang memperlakukan penduduk desa Ruin seperti budak, lama-kelamaan penduduk Ruin tidak betah lalu memberontak dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan kerajaan Sa dengan tangan mereka sendiri, tapi setelah raja terdahulu tidak memerintah lagi kelompok Ruin dikabarkan menghilang dan sekarang kelompok Ruin sudah banyak merekrut orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kerajaan Sa dari dulu.

"AMANKAN YANG MULIA!" teeriak beberapa pengawal sambil berlari menuju kediaman Rukia.

"BENTENG BAGIAN UTARA SUDAH DITAKLUKKAN! KUATKAN PERTAHANAN DI SEGALA PENJURU!" perintah seorang panglima pada para prajurit batalionnya.

Keadaan di istana sangat genting, karena kelompok Ruin menyerang. Para prajurit dan para pengawal istana bergerak cepat untuk melindungi yang mulia mereka yang dikhawatirkan akan membahayakan yang mulia mereka, Rukia.

Hari menjelang sore, keadaan istana semakin memanas karena ternyata sang yang mulia sudah ditemukan oleh kelompok Ruin. Di dalam kediaman Rukia, ketuan kelompok Ruin langsung membicarakan tujuannya manyerang istana.

"anda harus memutuskannya sekarang juga, yang mulia" kata Aizen dengan nada memaksa.

"saya tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Rukia tegas.

"hey kenapa kamu bisa sebodoh itu, hanya meminta persetujuan ratu." sindir Hisagi yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"maaf tuan Hisagi, saya tidak meminta pendapat anda" kata Aizen.

"ingat Aizen! Sekarang yang berkuasa di sini adalah aku! Akulah yang sekarang menjadi Raja di kerajaan Sa ini!" kata Hisagi lantang.

"ha...ha...ha...ha...ha anda melupakan sesuatu tuan Hisagi, dulu anda juga melakukan kudeta bukan?" ingat Aizen.

"kau!" suara Hisagi meninggi. Rukia hanya menyimak perdebtan antara Hisagi dan Aizen.

"kenapa anda sangat menginginkan kerajaan ini tuan Aizen?" tanya Rukia.

"saya hanya ingin memperbaiki kerajaan ini, kerajaan ini tidak lain hanya sebuah neraka bagi para penduduknya. Penindasan, perbedaan kasta, dan pembunuhan apa lagi? Kerajaan ini sudah tidak mempunyai moral!" jelas Aizen.

"apa anda yakin anda bisa menghilangkan itu jika kekuasaan saya berikan kepada anda?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"setidaknya saya bisa lebih baik menjalankan pemerintahan" jawab Aizen.

"maaf tuan Aizen, saya tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Rukia.

"ternyata benar kata orang-orang kalau anda adalah seorang Ratu yang tegas" puji Aizen pada Rukia.

"tuan Aizen sebaiknya kita tunjukkan saja hadiahnya kepada yang mulia ini" kata Gin yang berada di samping Aizen.

"baiklah, bawa Raja kita ke sini" titah Aizen.

"baik" Gin keluar dari ruangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Gin kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama sesorang yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." mata Rukia melebar, terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"bu-bukannya dia sudah hilang tiga tahun yang lalu" Hisagi juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo.

"anda salah besar jika mengira Ichigo sudah meninggal, tuan Hisagi" kata Aizen sambil melirik ke arah Hisagi.

"anda sungguh licik tuan Aizen" kata Rukia disela-sela keterkejutannya.

"saya tidak bermaksud demikian, saya hanya ingin Ichigo menjadi raja kembali dan menjadikan saya perdana mentri agar saya bisa menjalankan pemerintahan"

"itu tidak akan terjadi! Akulah rajanya!" Hisagi masih saja mempertahankan tahtanya.

"kesabaran saya sudah habis, saya tidak mau berlama-lama. Tousen! Tahan tuan Hisagi! Dan anda yang mulia cepat tanda tangani surat pernyataan kekuasaan ini!" Aizen meletakan surat pernyataan itu dengan kasar di atas meja.

Hisagi pun diseret ke penjara istana oleh Tousen, sedangkan Rukia masih saja tidak bergeming dengan bentakan Aizen.

"sudah saya bilang berapa kali tuan Aizen, bahwa saya..." perkataan Rukia tidak bisa selesai karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarik tangannya.

"maaf yang mulia, saya juga tidak ingin ini terlalu lama" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil belati.

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Rukia mulai khawatir.

"menyelesaikan masalah ini" Ichigo menyayat ibu jari Rukia dengan belati yang tadi ia ambil.

Rukia hanya bisa menahan rasa perih dari sayatan itu, Ichigo langsung menempelkan ibu jari Rukia ke surat pernyataan itu. Melihat Ratunya diperlakukan kasar, Soifon selaku pengawal Ratu yang setia langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo dari tangan Rukia.

"maaf, anda tidak boleh memperlakukan yang mulia sekasar ini" tatapan Soifon sangat tajam saat memandang Ichigo.

"sudah Ichigo, kita sudah mendapatkan yang kita inginkan. Biarkan semuanya beristirahat hari esok adalah awal bagi kita" kata Aizen disela-sela ketegangan antara Soifon dan Ichigo.

"mari yang mulia kita kembali ke kediaman anda" Soifon membantu Rukia berdiri.

Akhirnya Rukia pun kembali ke kediamannya didampingi oleh Soifon. Kejadian malam ini bukanlah akhir tapi malam ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Kepulangan yang telah dinanti sejak lama, tapi tidak seperti ini. Sang Dewa sudah memberikan jawaban dari semua do'a nya, tapi ini bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan. Terpuruk dalam sebuah keputusan yang diragukan, lebih baik tidak bertemu atau bertemu tapi seperti ini.

"Soifon..." panggil Rukia.

"ya yang mulia" jawab Soifon yang sedang membenarkan selimut Rukia.

"apakah kamu masih akan tetap setia padaku walaupun aku sudah tidak menjadi Ratu?" tanya Rukia, terlihat jelas sekali kalau Rukia sedang putus asa.

"apa yang anda bicarakan? Anda keturunan keluarga kerajaan ini. Tentu anda tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari silsilah keluarga kerajaan." Jawab Soifon.

"hari esok begitu gelap, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Rukia memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil nafas.

"anda tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini yang mulia" Soifon terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan sikap tuannya itu.

Di sela-sela keheningan di dalam kamar Rukia, tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Tanpa seijin pemilik kamar orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia.

"apa yang anda lakukan? Sungguh tidak sopan masuk ke dalam kamar yang mulia!" Soifon tidak suka dengan perlakuan orang itu yang seenaknya sendiri.

"apa kamu bisa keluar sekarang" titah orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"anda bukan siapa-siapa! Anda bukan tuan saya! Jadi anda tidak berhak memerintah saya!" bentak Soifon masih dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Soifon...tenanglah, ada apa anda datang kemari?" Rukia masih berbaring sambil melihat ke arah orang itu.

"tapi yang mulia..." Soifon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mendapat isyarat dari Rukia untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"baiklah, saya permisi yang mulia." Soifon pun keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"ada keperluan apa anda menemui saya?" Rukia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Orang itu hanya diam lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Rukia. Sifat yang berubah, tatapan elang yang dingin, menusuk hati jika terus ditatap,Ichigo. Sang Raja yang telah kembali tapi dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang sangat menyiksa.

"apa anda adalah Ratu ku?" tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengucapkan itu, tentu saja Rukia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"maaf, maksud anda apa?" Rukia ingin mengalihkan suasana.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan balik Rukia, Ichigo hanya membalikan badanya dan menatap Rukia lurus. Ichigo tampak menunggu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Rukia juga hanya menatap Ichigo tanpa memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo.

"bukan,..." jawab Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk.

Ichigo terbelalak, apa benar kalau Rukia bukanlah Ratunya? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Ratunya yang dia cari selama ini? Rukia sangat mirip dengan Ratunya, mata violetnya! Itu merupakan bukti yang sangat nyata.

"kamu berbohong..." itulah tanggapan Ichigo.

"itu kenyataan, aku bukanlah Ratumu. Aku adalah Ratu milik Ichigo." kata Rukia sambil kembali menatap Ichigo.

"lalu siapa Ichigo mu itu? Apakah dia lebih baik dari aku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"jauh lebih baik darimu dia mempunyai senyum yang indah dan sikap yang bijaksana" kata Rukia sambil memandang lurus Ichigo.

"lalu kenapa pada awal pertemuan kita tadi, kamu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku?" Ichigo masih berusaha menggali ingatannya.

"anda sangat mirip seperti orang yang saya sayangi" tatapan mata Rukia terlihat sendu.

Ichigo terdiam, dia tidak mengerti sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu. Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang.

"maaf, hari sudah larut saya ingin istirahat. Apa berkenan untuk meninggalkan kediaman saya?" wajah Rukia terlihat lelah.

"aku akan terus di sampingmu sampai aku menemukan jawabannya" terlihat jelas bahwa Ichigo masih berusaha keras mencari Ratunya.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo tidur di kamar Rukia, mereka tidur saling memunggungu satu sama lain memberi jarak. Sebenarnya mereka berdua belum tertidur, tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka bagaimana bisa yang sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bisa memberi jarak yang telampau jauh seperti ini.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung Rukia, Ichigo masih memperhatikan tubuh mungil permpuan yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan tidak disangka Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memeluk Rukia lalu merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya. Rukia sadar akan itu, tapi Rukia tidak menolak itu justru Rukia ingin Ichigo melakukan itu, tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa pelukan itu dingin tidak seperti dulu, pelukan hangat itu tidak ada lagi sekarang.

Kembalikan kekasihku seperti dulu lagi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Aku tidak bisa menerima ini.

Aku kehilangan semuanya.

Aku merasa ini adalah akhir dari penggalan ceritaku.

=========================To Be Continue===============================

REVIEW!

Please! (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Bleach punya Tite Kubo, saya hanya meminjam para chara yang saya suka.

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Romance/drama

BALAS REVIEW!

**Zheone Quin: **hea! Anda lagi-lagi memanggil saya say? Hmm QSD itu Queen Seondeok ya? Saya juga suka serial drama asia itu! Apalagi waktu Bidam meninggal, saya sampai menangis. Ya saya juga terinspirasi dari drama Asia itu, ya memang mereka sudah menikah kok, benar yang dicap Rukia itu surat kuasa, dan mengenai tidur sekamar itu….. ya emang itu kemauannya Ichigo sih, Ichigo tidak kembali ke kediamannya sendiri.

**So-Chand 'Luph plend': **semoga chapter ini tidak membuat anda bingung! Dan terima kasih atas sarannya! Saya akan memperbaikinya.

**Kurochi agitoha & Avia chibi-chan : **Ichigo kehilangan ingatan sewaktu ikut perang, penyebabnya ya karena menjadi incaran Aizen itu, sbenarnya sih mau saya bikin Aizen memaksa Ichigo, tapi lebih asik lagi kalau amnesia deh. Yah saya coba saja.

**Rukiahinatatika: **ya juga, banyak yang bingung tapi saya akan mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu rumit lagi di chapter ini.

**Jee-ya Zettyra: **yoyoy! Thanks a lot for you!

Yah saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan mereview! Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! Jangan bosan untuk mereview ya? Terima kasih!

SAYA MINTA MAAF KARENA TIDAK BISA UP DATE KILAT! Soalnya banyak yang harus dikerjakan selama liburan termasuk berangkat les! Yang membuat imajinasi saya kadang-kadang hilang begitu saja sekali lagi SAYA MINTA MAAF!

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW!

The Queen

Aku tidak tahu yang sedang terjadi,

Apakah aku harus senang?

Ataukah aku harus bersedih?

Kekasihku telah kembali membawa kegelapan.

Mimpi buruk kembali mengahantui sang Ratu ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi buruk, tapi ini adalah mimpi terburuk untuk sang Ratu. Hilang selama 3 tahun dan sekarang telah kembali, tapi sang Ratu malah kecewa dengan kedatangan kekasihnya. Kekasih? sang Raja sudah berhianat pada Ratunya, pandangan yang dulu telah hilang sekarang menjadi dingin tak berperasaan

"Kembalilah..." Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Kembalilah..." Rukia mengulangi ucapannya sambil menyentuh pelipis Ichigo.

"Kembalilah padaku..." Rukia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Ichigo sambil terisak.

Hari gelap akan dilalui sang Ratu mulai dari sekarang. Adakah setitik cahaya yang akan meneranginya di sela-sela kegelapan itu? Meyakinkan akan ada cahaya yang meneranginya walaupun hanya setitik mungkin hanyalah impian belaka yang tidak mungkin terwujud, keputus asaan sudah menyelimutinya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sangat yakin kau adalah Ratuku..." Ichigo mencium kening Rukia yang masih terlelap di dekapannya.

"Secepatnya aku akan membuktikan kalau itu benar..." Ichigo bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Rukia dan menyelimutinya.

Ruang rapat dewan Istana.

"Sudah aku putuskan bahwa Kousuke Aizen akan menjadi perdana mentri dan menjalankan pemerintahan" kata Ichigo tegas.

Rukia hanya duduk terdiam di samping Ichigo, sekarang Rukia tampak tak berguna di dalam rapat dewan istana. Ini sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya sekarang bukanlah Ratu lagi, tidak dipedulikan dan sudah di anggap remeh oleh pengikut Aizen. Hanya sebuah simbol, itulah ungkapan yang ditujukkan untukknya. Matanya tak bercahaya lagi, senyumya sudah tak merekah lagi, dan perasaannya sudah hancur. Akhir hidup adalah awal untuk penentang.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu..." kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Selagi masih sanggup harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya dan bila sudah didapat jangan pernah melepaskannya untuk selamanya. Ichigo harus mengetahui kenyataan, menggali ingatan yang telah tersesat. Rukia menunggu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sepasang kekasih itu sudah sangat dekat, tapi hati mereka terpisah sangat jauh.

"Anda sudah menemukannya yang mulia..." sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Rukia, suara yang sangat dia kenali suara Unohana Retsu, miko yang selalu menemaninya berdo'a.

Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meniggalkan ruang rapat dewan istana tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari anggota dewan yang lain. Rukia melangkah ke kuil yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berdo'a selama ini.

"Anda harus mendekat..." suara Unohana terdengar lagi di telinga Rukia, langkah Rukia semakin cepat.

"Anda menyayanginya..." suara Unohana masih saja berbisik di telinga Rukia, mata Rukia memanas langkahnya semakin cepat menuju kuil.

"Tetaplah di sampingnya..." Rukia merasa kakinya mati rasa, tapi entah kenapa dia masih bisa berjalan.

"Jangan berdusta pada hati..." kalimat terakhir itu terdengar saat Rukia sampai di kuil.

Rukia merasa seperti orang yang sedang dipermainkan, diombang-ambingkan tak tentu arah. Mata violet itu memanas sampai mengeluarkan butiran bening, kakinya sudah benar-benar mati rasa, Rukia jatuh terduduk di dalam kuil.

"Anda harus meyakininya yang mulia." Unohana melangkah mendekat Rukia.

"Anda adalah permata negara ini" Unohana duduk di depan Rukia.

"Unohana-san..." panggil Rukia pada sang miko.

Unohana hanya memberikan senyum lembut sambil memeluk Rukia, butiran-butiran bening itu semakin deras jatuh ke pipi, dadanya sesak serasa tercekik dan tak bisa bernafas lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kembalilah padanya dan dia akan kembali pada anda" Unohana membelai rambut Rukia dengan tangannya.

Bisikan-bisikan terus terdengar di telinga Rukia, kenangan masa lalu berkelebatan di ingatan, sebuah panggilan hangat memanggil Rukia dengan senyum, kepalanya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan, merasa seperti gunung akan meletus, pandangannya kabur sebuah layar putih terbentang di depannya.

"Kembalilah padanya dan dia akan kembali pada anda" kalimat itu yang membuatnya melayang ke dunia lain.

Sudah tiga hari sang yang mulia tidak sadarkan diri, sedang tertidur dalam tidur yang damai kelopak matanya menutupi mata violetnya, jantungnya berdetak tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti mengira sang yang mulia telah tiada, namun ada seseorang yang yakin bahwa Rukia hanya menunggu dalam tidurnya, Ichigo. Sang Raja menanti Ratunya terbangun dari tidur damainya. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat, tidak akan melepaskannya untuk selamanya, tangan itu dingin.

Menunggu.

Penantian tiada akhir yang terus berlanjut.

Butiran bening menetes di sudut mata Rukia, Ichigo menyadari itu dan segera mengusap air mata Rukia. Kelopak mata Rukia bergetar butiran bening itu bertambah deras menetes dari sudut mata Rukia.

"Jangan berdusta pada hati..." bisikan itu membangunkan sang yang mulia dari tidur damainya.

Serentak orang-orang yang sedang menunggu di kamar Rukia terkejut, ternyata sang mulia sudah terbangun dari tidur damainya. Sang Raja langsung memeluk tubuh Ratunya yang mungil dan rapuh itu.

"Maaf...apa anda bisa melepaskan saya?" Rukia memandang nanar dirinya, dia berdusta pada hatinya.

Mata elang itu terbelalak tak percaya dengan perkataan yang diucapkan sang Ratu, Ichigo sudah ditolak oleh Ratunya sendiri. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Rukia lurus.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir..." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan yang mulia?" tanya Soifon sopan.

"Tolong ambilkan aku segelas air..." jawab Rukia.

"Baik yang mulia." Soifon segera menjalankan perintah tuannya.

Kamar Rukia hening seketika, walaupun di sana ada banyak dayang yang berjaga tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang berani berbicara bila tak diperintahkan sang yang mulia.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, ini airnya." Soifon memberikan segelas air pada Rukia.

Rukia langsung meminum air yang diberikan Soifon, kerongkongan Rukia sudah kembali segar dari yang sebelumnya kering karena sudah tertidur selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Soifon tolong bantu aku bersiap-siap, aku ingin jalan-jalan di taman." Rukia menyingkapkan selimutnya dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya, karena keadaannya masih lemah Rukia agak kesulitan sehingga Ichigo berniat membatu, tapi Rukia menolak bantuan Ichigo dengan cara halus, hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Maaf permisi saya yang akan membantu yang mulia." Siofon membantu Rukia berjalan ke kamar ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang biasa dia pakai sehari-hari, Rukia berjalan-jalan di taman istana diiringi dengan para dayang dan pengawal setianya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan di taman yang cukup luas Rukia duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon maple.

"Ternyata langit itu luas ya?" Rukia mengarahka matanya ke Soifon.

"Tapi langit hanya halusinasi belaka." jawab Soifon.

"Iya, halusinasi itu memang sering membuat kita terlena karena keindahannya." Rukia menghirup udara segar di hari itu.

"Maaf yang mulia saya sudah lancang berbicara seperti ini, tapi saya hanya ingin tahu apakah yang mulia akan selamanya membiarkan Aizen memerintah di kerajaan anda sendiri?" Soifon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wajar kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjawab keingintahuanmu Soifon" jawab Rukia sambil memandang rimbunan daun pohon maple yang ada di atasnya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya." Soifon membungkukkan badannya, Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan rakyatku karena masalah seperti ini." Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Tuan Aizen sepertinya kita terlalu menunggu lama soal perebutan kekuasaan ini." Kata Gin berpendapat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mengiinkan Ichigo yang menjadi Raja tapi andalah yang kami inginkan untuk menjadi Raja" Tousen mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Hm...kita harus menyingkirkan Ichigo dari istana ini dan menjadikan Rukia sebagai Ratuku." Aizen memulai membicarakan rencananya.

Kediaman Aizen sudah beralih fungsi menjadi markas sementara kelompok pemberontak Ruin, kerajaan Sa mulai runtuh sedikit demi sedikit dimulai dari dalam istana. Tampaknya pemberontak Ruin memang benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Sa, ya kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena dendam yang turun temurun diwariskan untuk menuntut balas.

Dendam.

Hal itu memang sulit untuk dihilangkan dari hati seseorang yang sudah menumpannya sejak lama, tapi apakah hanya hal itu saja yang membuat orang ingin menghancurkan kerajaan Sa ini? Nampaknya selain hal tersebut ada hal lain yang ingin dicapai sekelompok pemberontak Ruin.

"Lalu apa rencana anda untuk menyingkirkan Ichigo dari istana?" tanya Tousen pada Aizen.

"Kita akan memainkan sebuah pertunjukkan lagi." Kata Aizen memberi sebuah kunci jawaban.

"Anda memang orang yang licik tuan Aizen." Batin Gin

Ichigo berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya memikirkan ingatannya yang tak kunjung memberi sebuah penjelasan, potongan-potongan memori itu belum sepenuhnya berkumpul.

"Rukia menolakku..." gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak bisa percaya akan hal itu, bagaimana dirinya bisa ditolak? saat pertama kali bertemu, Rukia terlihat terkejut dengan kedatannya dan lagi saat ditannya mungkinkah Rukia adalah Ratunya dijawab tidak oleh Rukia sendiri. Pikiran Ichigo bertambah kacau, kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan ingatannya yang hilang.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia melangkah berkeliling istana dan saat melihat kuil yang ada di dalam istana Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk kuil lalu Ichigo melihat keadaan kuil yang terlihat sepi, Ichigo semakin masuk ke dalam kuil.

"Anda mencari seseorang?" tanya Unohana pada Ichigo.

"Ah maaf sudah mengganggu, saya hanya mau melihat-lihat keadaan istana saja tapi kenapa kuil ini terlihat sepi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kuil ini hanya digunakan para keluarga kerajaan untuk bersembayang dan tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan kuil ini selain keluarga kerajaan" jelas Unohana.

"Apa anda sudah lama menjadi miko di istana ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mungkin cukup lama, saya menjadi miko di istana ini sejak tuan Byakuya yang menjabat sebagai Raja." Jawab Ichigo.

"Apa anda juga tahu siapa Raja Ichigo?" tanya Ichigo menyelidik.

"Apakah anda sedang menyelidiki sesuatu?" Unohana balik bertanya.

"Saya hanya ingin mengetahui siapa Raja Ichigo itu." Jawab Ichigo.

Akhirnya Unohana mengajak Ichigo ke suatu tempat yang tak lain danau yang sering dikunjungi Ichigo dan Rukia saat musim semi tiba, danau itu sangat indah disekitar danau masih ditumbuhi pepohonan pinus tempatnya pun agak masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Dulu tuan Ichigo dan yang mulia sering mengunjungi tempat ini." Unohana mulai bercerita.

"Tempat yang menarik" komenta Ichigo.

"Apakah anda ingin mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi di istana ini semuanya?" tanya Unohana disertai sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba saja pengelihatan Ichigo kabur dan saat tersadar dia masih berada di sebuah tempat yang sedikit asing.

"Eh? Dimana miko itu?" Ichigo baru sadar kalau di sampingnya sudah tidak ada Unohana.

"Nii-sama!" panggil sebuah suara dengan manja.

"Hey kamu itu sudah besar jangan memanggilku seperti itu" orang yang dipanggil menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" seorang perempuan muncul dari belakang pria tadi.

"Hisa-nee!" gadis muda itu memeluk kakak perempuannya.

"Dasar anak manja" komentar pria yang di acuhkan.

"Nii-sama terlalu berlebihan, aku kan hanya mau memanggil kakakku tersayang" sekarang gadis itu bergelayut di lengan pria itu.

"Rukia ada yang mau menemuimu di taman istana" kata sang kakak perempuan.

"Hm? Siapa?" gadis yang dipanggil Rukia melepaskan lengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan-jangan anak laki-laki itu" sang kakak laki-laki menatap istrinya.

"Kamu bisa melupakannya begitu saja?" sang kakak perempuan mulai menggoda adiknya.

"Cepat temui dia, jangan suka membuat orang menunggu" sang kakak laki-laki menyuruh adik perempuannya.

Ichigo seperti melihat sebuah memori yang sedang diputar di depan matanya, Rukia. Gadis yang tadi bermanja-manja dengan kedua kakaknya adalah Rukia, senyuman merekah dari bibir merah muda itu dan mata violet itu masih bercahaya semuanya terasa seperti kebalikan dari kenyataan yang sedang dihadapi Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terbawa ke sebuah kamar yang remang-remang, disana terlihat sang kakak perempuan yang bersimpuh dan tangannya pun terikat tali sedangkan sang kakak laki-laki sedang besimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berikan kuasamu sekarang Byakuya" seseorang muncul dari kegelapan kamar.

"Orang itu!" Ichigo mengenali sosok yang sudah berada di depan orang yang dipanggil Byakuya.

"Penghianat kau Hisagi!" Byakuya geram matanya berkilat marah.

"Semua orang juga ingin berkuasa bukan?" Hisagi melangkah mendekati istri Byakuya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hisana dengan tangan kotormu!" Byakuya ingin menghadang Hisagi mendekati Hisana, tapi dua bilah pedang sudah menahannya.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kau membunuh kamu berdua..." Hisana menatap Hisagi.

"Kau menantangku hah?" Hisagi menodongkan katananya tepat di leher Hisana.

"Kau salah jika kau kira bisa mengambil tahta Byakuya dengan cara paksa seperti ini" kata Hisana.

"Karena Byakuya sudah turun dari tahtanya...dan Byakuya sudah menurunkannya pada Ichigo" tambah Hisana.

"Bedebah!" Hisagi menggorok leher Hisana.

"Hisana!" mata abu-abu Byakuya melebar matanya memanas.

"Jangan pernah menentangku!" bentak Hisagi.

"Hisana ku tidak pernah berbohong, ingat itu Hisagi..." Byakuya melakukan seppuku.

"Bedebah kalian semua!" Hisagi marah tak tentu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kepala Ichigo seperti berputar semua potongan-potongan ingatannya mulai terkumpul, tapi dia tak habis pikir kenapa orang bisa saling membunuh karen sebuah tahta?

Ichigo kembali dibawa ke sebuah tempat lain, gerbang utama istana. Di luar gerbang itu sudah berbaris ribuan prajurit yang sudah siap berangkat ke medan perang, sang komandan pun sudah siap dengan baju perangnya.

"Kamu pasti akan kembali kan?" seorang perempuan menggenggam tangan sang komandan.

"Ingatlah selalu janjiku untuk selalu ada di sampingmu" sang komandan mengecup kening perempuan itu.

Para pasukan pun berangkat menuju medan perang.

Ichigo kembali di bawa ke suatu tempat yang tidak lain adalah medan perang, Ichigo melihat dirinya yang sedang menunggangi kuda sambil terus menyerang musuh yang semakin mendakat tapi tampaknya dia mencium sebuah keganjilan, di sana terlihat seperti panggung boneka yang sudah dirancang oleh seseorang. Ichigo melihat dirinya yang sedang berperang seperti sasaran utama serangan itu, setelah melewati beberapa kejadian Ichigo dibawa ke sebuah tempat di tengah hutan, markas pemberontak Ruin.

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"kata seorang berkulit gelap.

"Tousen? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" pikir Ichigo.

"Buat ingatannya hilang..." titah seseorang dibalik tirai tipis yang membatasi.

Tiba-tiba semua kejadian demi kejadian berkelebatan di ndepan mata Ichigo secara cepat, kerja otaknya mulai melemah dengan kejadian-kejadian yang bari ia lihat matanya mulai kabur dan pandangnnya pun menjadi gelap.

"Apa anda sudah puas?" tanya Unohana yang sudah duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kamu menunjukkan semua itu padaku?" Ichigo mulai sadar.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin berdusta" jawab Unohana.

"Berdusta?" pikir Ichigo.

"Maaf saya mohon diri" Unohana berajanjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terduduk di pinggir danau.

Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit luas yang terbentang di atasnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kamu sudah berdusta..."

Kembali artinya pergi.

Muncul artinya menghilang.

Mulai artinya Berakhir.

=========================To Be Continue=============================

Yah saya bingung mau menulis apa jadi saya hanya menulis asal-asalan seperti ini. Maaf kata-kata aneh bertebaran dimana-mana dan disini Rukia terkesan lemah banget! Padahal di chapter pertama kelihatan tegas. Maaf saya telah mengecewakan anda semua! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!

Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengarahkan cerita ini kemana. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi karena membuat anda sekalian bertambah bingung.

Mungkin saya akan menamatkan cerita ini di chapter 3 jadi apa anda sekalian masih mau mereview cerita saya ini?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali dengan lanjutan fic yang telah lama tak kunjung berlanjut ini, maafkan saya karena terlalu teramat sangat lama sekali meng up date fic tak jelas ini.

Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang...

.

.

.

.

Happy R&R

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup sang Ratu tidak berakhir.

Ini adalah awal dari kegelapan yang menjelma.

Jiwa yang rapuh itu sudah tergantikan.

**The Queen**

"Yang mulia!" teriak Soifon dari luar kediaman Rukia.

Semua dayang pun mengarahkan mata mereka ke arah Soifon yang masih berusaha berlari mendekati Rukia yang sedang duduk di balkon kediamannya, Rukia hanya menengokkan kepalanya dan memandang Soifon.

"Yang Mulia...ada kabar...yang...mengatakan...kalau...Tuan Ichigo...menghilang..." kata Soifon terbata-bata.

Hanya ada suara semilir angin yang terdengar di balkon itu, keheningan menyelimuti, entah Rukia sedang berpikir atau apa...

"Kemarin terakhir beliau terlihat bersama Unohana-san pergi ke dalam hutan tapi sampai pagi ini beliau belum kembali ke dalam istana" kata Soifon menjelaskan.

Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju kuil tempat dimana Unohana selalu berada.

Sesampainya di kuil, Rukia tidak menemukan Unohana.

"Unohana-san!" panggil Rukia dengan suara agak keras.

Para miko muda yang ada di dalam kuil pun panik karena Rukia datang tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Yang mulia kenapa mendadak anda datang ke sini?" tanya seorang miko muda yang terlihat bingung.

"Panggilkan Unohana-san sekarang!" Rukia mulai tidak sabar.

"Ta..tapi yang mulia...Unohana-san belum kembali sejak tadi pagi" jelas miko muda itu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak, kenapa bisa dua orang itu menghilang secara bersamaan sepertia ini? Dengan perasaan marah Rukia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Aizen.

BRAAAK!

Pintu kamar Aizen dibuka dengan kasar oleh Rukia.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan mereka berdua?" bentak Rukia dengan rasa marah.

"Tenanglah aku belum membunuh mereka" jawab Aizen santai.

"Tch...Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? Membunuh semaumu?" kini Rukia menggebrak meja Aizen.

"Kubilang tenanglah..." kata Aizen masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menginginkan tahta...karena kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya!" Rukia lagsung mencabut salah satu pedang milik pengawal lalu mengarahkan mata pedang tepat di tenggorokkannya.

"Kau tidak akan mati sekarang" Aizen menahan pedang yang akan menembus tenggorokkan Rukia dengan tangnnya dan melepaskan pedang itu dari genggaman Rukia.

GREB!

Tiba-tiba saja Aizen memeluk pinggang Rukia dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Karena sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah dirimu..." bisik Aizen.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan Aizen..." kata Rukia lirih yang tentunya bisa didengar oleh Aizen karena kedekatan jarak mereka.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Rasanya dugaanmu akan meleset Rukia..."

Buk!

Aizen memukul tengkuk Rukia dan membuat Rukia pingsan.

"Hey apa dia masih hidup?" tanya sorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam pada temannya.

"Entahlah mungkin saja dia sudah mati" jawab sang teman yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Ya sudah ayo kita tinggalkan saja dia" kata pemuda berrambut hitam.

"Ayo..."

Kresek!

"Eh? Apa kau mendengar suara barusan?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah dipedulikan"

"Kaien..." pemuda berrambut pirang menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang tadi dia kira mayat sudah duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Apa?" pemuda yang bernama Kaien menoleh ke arah temannya yang sekarang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Shi...Shinji diamlah dan melangkah pelan, kita akan kabur... mengerti?" kata Kaien saat mengetahui kalau mayat yang tadi mereka lihat sudah bangkit.

"Ya aku tahu..." pemuda yang bernama Shinji mulai mengambil langkah ke belakang.

"Hey...Shinji kita lakukan cepat saja..." usul Kaien yang mulai merinding.

"Baiklah...tapi tanpa suara, setuju?" tanya Shinji.

"Iya, 1 2 3...lari!"

"GYAAAAA!" mereka berdua langsung berlari menjauh dari hutan.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka?"

"Putuskan sekarang juga Unohana..."

"Saya tidak akan pernah berdusta..."

"Jadi kau memilih yang itu?"

"Saya tidak akan pernah memilih pilihan yang telah anda katakan..."

"Kau pikir aku sama dengan Aizen? Kau salah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu Unohana.."

"Tidak saya sangka ternyata anda lebih licik dari Aizen..."

"Asal kau tahu Unohana, aku sebenarnya tidak memihak siapa pun di dunia ini..."

1 minggu kemudian...

"Yang mulia!" Soifon masuk ke kediaman Rukia.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang datang.

"Yang mulia, Aizen telah menyebarkan kabar kalau tuan Ichigo sudah tiada" kata Soifon sesopan mungkin walaupun masih dengan suara yang cukup kasar.

"Jadi ini rencanamu Aizen..." pikir Rukia.

Kembali terpisah.

Keberadaan raga tidak dibutuhkan.

Jiwa itu sudah terikat.

Maaf minna! Terlalu lama menunggu ya?

Chapter ini terlalu pendek ya? hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya?

Ho iya untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak!

Hm saya baru ingat kalau ada yang bertanya seppuku itu sama dengan harakiri atau tidak dan jawabannya adalah sama, seppuku hanyalah nama lain dari harakiri.

Jangan bosan untuk baca dan review fic ini ya?

Akhir kata.

ReVieW PLEASE!


End file.
